respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost Cannon
(through the Ghost Pack) • (through The Magnificent 6) • (separately during Trial 3 of Chinese New Year 3 (Event)) • (part of weekly rental rotation during Easter Invasion) |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 3 |Accuracy? = 2 |Agility? = 2 |Clip Size? = 4 |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Explosive|currency = Paid}} Ghost armor.PNG|Front view of the weapon. IMG_1866.PNG|The skull behind the weapon. IMG 1858.PNG|The armor and the weapon from the bundle as featured. Screen Shot 2017-01-27 at 8.10.10 pm.png|The weapon's reload animations (1). Screen Shot 2017-01-27 at 8.10.21 pm.png|The weapon's reload animations (2). Screen Shot 2017-01-27 at 8.10.47 pm.png|The weapon has a bolt action similar to that of Snipers. AT4.jpeg|The Gjost Cannon is based off this AT-4 Rocket Launcher The Ghost Cannon is an explosive weapon that was introduced in the Spooky Nights (Update) and can be purchased as part of the Ghost Pack (along with the Ghost Armor). This weapon is considered to be very heavy and difficult to use. The cannon uses what looks like the traditional cannon ball, with special ability to explode on impact. Almost similar to the traditional cannon ball: without sufficient fire powder (which in this case, small explosion chamber for this weapon), the cannon ball will be shot but will drop drastically depending on the distance and the angle of aiming. To compensate for its heavy arc, each shot deals massive damage; even higher than a single shot from Thumper and Dragon's Breath Cannon. Apart from that, it contains 4 cannon balls when fully loaded. The reloading mechanism is very efficient; almost like the classic Shotgun, you can reload one and shoot amidst reloading when you need to. Strategy When used for mid range, make sure to remember it drops down below your cross hair. While Run And Gun seems promising due to this weapon acting like a Rocket Launcher, it can result a quick and swift auto kill upon yourself. This can be prevented with some extra health boosting gears, especially the ones that provide extra protection against explosives. If you're up to Camping strategy, be sure to react quickly whenever there's an enemy breaching your camping spot. Besides that, experiment which angle is the best to get those moving targets, and aim high! Be careful if you're behind a wall or cover, if you press the fire button and shot the wall/cover you're at, it is easy to auto kill yourself. Thus, like previously said, equip the appropriate gears for this. It is highly recommended to aim your weapon a slightly higher, depending on the distance, as this weapon has the lowest arc of all. The longer the distance, the higher you must aim. Exploit this to hit enemies behind covers! Additionally, to survive, a player requires at least both 20% extra health AND 10% resistance against explosions, with ALL skill perks bought (mainly the extra health and the Extra Reduce Damage by Explosives skill perks). Analysis 'Advantages' * Decent Range and Accuracy. * Efficient reloading mechanism. * If used with the Ghost Armor, the user will gain more agility and reload speed. * Deals the highest damage out of all explosives. Thus it can kill Red Hero Armor users with 1 SHOT!!! * The arc can be used to score interesting and skilled kills. * Buffed by many gears such as Mobile Assisted Unit R.I.. and Naval Captain Set 'Disadvantages' * Projectile dips down very much. * The cannon balls have travel time before hitting on the opponent/surface. * The fire rate is not rapid nor fast. * Can be nerfed by explosive-resistance armors. * It is very easy to auto kill if no appropriate gear is present. * No auto-aim. Trivia * Its appearance is obviously based on a "regular" model of a cannon on a pirate ship, probably a 9PDR Long Gun. * It has the same stats as the Thumper, the Siege Cannon, the Dual Stake Launcher, Rainbow's End and the Fireworks Cart. * Its damage is among one of the highest in the game: even more lethal than the Thumper, thus making this the highest damage-dealing weapon in the Explosive-category! ** Even with 36% extra health from gears and both said skill perks, without (at least) the 10% extra explosion resistance: The player will die upon direct impact! * Upon reloading and firing the cannon, sometimes a chuckle of a sinister pirate can be heard (but note that it only works if the Ghost Armor is equipped with this weapon)! * The appearance is a reminiscent of the AT-4 and RPO-A "Shmel" rocket launchers. * It has the fastest Agility out of all weapons that are categorized as BOTH heavy and explosive weapons! See Also *Ghost Armor Category:Weapons Category:Explosive Weapons Category:Explosives Category:Rocket Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Launchers